A Perfect Vaction
by LaurenLuver Cimorelli
Summary: What happened to a Hawaii Hotel's Lobby? Lindy, Logan, Garrett, Jasmine, and Delia can explain that! Could this summer really be a "perfect" vacation? Jarrett, Dogan, and Lindy/OC (A few Love triangles) First I Didn't Do It Fan-fic Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first I Didn't Do It fan-fiction! I hope you guys like it. It's Dogan, Jarrett, and Lindy/OC!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Lindy's POV

"Now, how did you guys wreck this hotel's lobby?!" Nora screamed. We all looked around. The room had torn curtains, turned over couches with stuffing coming out of the cushions and pillows, the pictures were are all crooked, the walls were covered in every drink that was in a soda machine, he only perfect spot was where we stood. "We said you guys could stay here alone for a month but we'd join you for the rest of the summer! But this is what we come to?!" Bob shouted. "Now, explain!" They screamed. "Delia?" Logan asked. "Lindy?" Delia asked. "Garrett?" I asked. "Jasmine?" he asked. She opened her mouth as if she was about to ask for Logan to start but my parents cut her off, "Ok, Jasmine start." And she glared at Garrett. She sighed and started, "Ok, so it was the last day of school and I was at my locker…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jasmine's POV_

_I was at my locker. I was wearing a Mint Bow tee, black ripped jeans, mint converse, a mint heart bracelet, a mint and gold necklace and earrings, my Aladdin lip gloss, fake mint nails, and some blue and pink eye shadow. My hair was in beautiful waves. (Link on my profile) "Hey Jas!" Lindy greeted as she approached my locker with Dels. Lindy was wearing a neon pink and blue summer dress, black sandals, a silver heart necklace and silver heart earrings; she had neon pink nails and lip gloss, and pink eye shadow. Her hair was curled. (Link on profile) Delia was wearing a blue sweater, a blue skirt, black leggings, black brogues, a golden locket, black earrings, her glasses, black and white eye shadow with an eye lift affect, clear lip gloss, and royal blue fake nails. Her hair was curled. (Link on my profile) "Hey girlies." I greeted back. "So, did you ask your mom?" Dels asked me. "Yes, and she said yes." I answered. We were all going to Hawaii for summer and we were going to spend a month alone and then Lindy and Logan's parents will join us for the rest of the summer. "So, did you look at the hotel?" Linds asked me because I always like to check it out before we go, then I can plan my outfits for cute guys and find out which activities have to do with cute guys! "Of course! And they have karaoke!" I exclaimed. Lindy squealed at that. "EEEE! What's that about?" Logan mocked as he walked up with Garrett. "Karaoke." Delia answered. "Oh…." Garret replied getting what Lindy was so excited about. "Are you going to sing?" Lindy asked me and Delia really excited. "Sure, why not!" I answered. Delia just shrugged her shoulders. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

Logan's POV

"How was I mocking?" I asked really offended. "It's just your tone…" Jasmine explained. "Can we just get on with the story?" Nora asked annoyed. "I'll continue." Garrett told us.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Garrett's POV_

_Before Logan and I went to see the girls we walked out of our last period class talking about the trip to Hawaii. "Delia texted Lindy this morning saying she was coming. Jas is the only one who hasn't told us yet." Logan informed me. "Oh…" I replied sadly. He knew I've had a crush on Jas for the longest time ever!_ _"I bet she's coming bro! She has to!" Logan tried to cheer me up. "Oh! There she is lets go see" I pinted out. She was talking to Delia and Lindy. "EEEE! What's that about?" Logan asked as we walked up. "Karaoke." Delia answered. "Oh…." I replied getting what Lindy was so excited about. "Are you going to sing?" Lindy asked Jas and Delia really excited. "Sure, why not!" Jasmine answered. Delia just shrugged her shoulders. Jas looked so pretty and I couldn't wait to hear her sing! "Well let's get going!" I exclaimed and we started to walk home. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

Delia's POV

"So, you like Jasmine and you guys are excited about karaoke?" Nora asked for clarity. We all nodded. "That doesn't explain a thing!" Bob almost yelled. "We'll get there." Lindy explained.

* * *

**What did you think? If I get at least 5 reviews chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this in the last chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Anyways I got 6 reviews so here's the chapter**

* * *

Delia's POV

"Who's going to explain next?" Lindy asked. "Not me." Logan automatically replied. "I don't wanna…" Jasmine told her. "I think Garrett should continue since he left off…" I offered with a helpful smile. "Fine, I will…" Garrett sighed,"As we were walking home…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Garrett's POV_

_As we were walking home Lindy was blabbing about the history of the island we were going to be staying at. Logan was totally spaced out probably thinking about pizza or girls. Jasmine was playing the hem of her shirt. Delia was probably thinking about…well, who knows what?! "Are you guys even listening?" Lindy asked abruptly. Jasmine's head snapped up and she quickly said, "Uh… Yeah, totally!" "Mhmm…." Lindy replied. She rolled her eyes and muttered a whatever. "So, Lindy is there anything about romance I the history of the island?" I asked. Lindy grinned and Jasmine's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Yeah, totally!" Lindy exclaimed excited and started to ramble on about curses and stuff. Jasmine looked really jealous and looked at us all,"Guys, I can't hang out to day. Sorry. Bye." She told us and ran off. "I'll go after her." I announced and chased after her._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Logan's POV

"Of course, I was mad my crush just asked my best friend about romance?" Jasmine exclaimed. Nora rolled her eyes. "So, you thought I was thinking about pizza or girls…. You so know me dude!" I told Garret excitedly. Garret rolled his eyes. "Whatever… Who's gonna continue?" Jasmine asked. "I will." Lindy volunteered. "So, as Garrett ran after Jasmine…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lindy's POV_

_As Garrett ran after Jasmine I frowned. I thought for sure this time he liked me, asking me about romance and all that. Maybe he doesn't "What's up Linds?" Delia asked. "Nothing just, Garrett might like Jasmine." I told her. "Oh trust me he does." Logan told me. "What?" I asked him as I whipped around to face him. "He told me. He said it was ok to tell you as long as you don't tell Jasmine…" Logan told us being the dumbo he is. "Wow, I should've seen it coming. He has been the closest with her, well besides Logan of course!" I explained sadly. "Aw, it's ok Lind." Delia tried to reassure me. "Maybe, I can find a cute guy in Hawaii…" I muttered. "Actually you could, most of the guys have their shirts off most of the time." Delia told me excitedly. I looked back at Logan whose face was turning a little red over Delia's comment. Maybe he likes. "Yeah, you're right Delia." I told her._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Jasmine's POV

"So, Jasmine got jealous, Garrett went after her and likes her, Lindy wants to find a new guy she can crush on, Delia is trying to help Lindy, and Logan might like Delia?" Bob asked to clear things up. We all nodded. "That doesn't explain a thing!" Nora shouted. "Fine…. Just keep listening…." Logan replied.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I if get 10 reviews I'll past chapter 3 soon. And technically I'm not new on here, I had another account but I don't use it…. Just putting that out there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially I Didn't Do It**

* * *

Garrett's POV

"So?" Nora asked. "I'll continue…" Jasmine replied. I winced at that, I didn't want anyone knowing what happened after I went after her… They all looked at me and I sighed and said, "Carry on…" Even though it caused me great pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jasmine's POV_

_I ran all the way home, not caring that Garrett was chasing after me. Lindy likes him and he probably likes her. What do I care? Everyone thinks I like Logan… I locked the door and slid down it pulling my knees close to my face as I cried...tears of a broken heart. I thought about my situation, maybe I could make Garrett jealous by… No, it was silly… But could it work? Maybe… He is his best friend and her brother… But that would get in the way of Dels. Now, what do I do? The banging on my front door woke me up form my daydream. I looked at who was at the door through my peephole. It was Garrett… I slowly opened the door as my puffy brown eyes met his gorgeous blue ones. "What?" I snapped. May I come in?" he asked politely like the gentleman he is. I contemplated everything and then decided on my answer. I sighed and told him, "Sure." and opened my door wide enough for him to walk in. He looks me over taking in my puffy eyes. "Why were you crying?" he asked, was that concern in his voice? "Lindy… and you." I muttered trying to be as inaudible as possible. His eyes widened and I looked up at him. He looked down at my lips and back up as if asking permission. I didn't know what to do but curiosity got the best of me and I nodded. He backed me up against the wall and brought his lips to mine. It was the best feeling in the world. Fireworks… No bombs were going off in my mind! We broke apart and he whispered to me, "Don't you even cry again. You are the only girl for me and I love you and only you." He then reconnected our lips. No feeling could ever compare to this…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Lindy's POV

"Wow…" Bob muttered. "Well, excuse me for being honest!" Jasmine exclaimed. Garrett snickered at that. I glanced at him, the guy I had been in love with… He had kissed Jasmine that one day I thought he actually wanted to be with me?! So, that's why they acted so weird on the plane and that's why the always got jumpy when we would show up out of nowhere when they were alone… They were secretly dating! I can't believe this! "Lindy?" Delia said interrupting my thoughts. "Uh, Logan? I asked. He nodded and started his story.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Logan's POV_

_Once Delia, Lindy, and I got home, Delia and Lindy went downstairs. I called Garrett and once he picked up, he snapped, "What?!" "Woah, I just wondering if you and Jas are coming or not?" I asked. He was silent for a few minutes and then told me, "No, I couldn't calm Jas down and I've decided to go home instead" and he hung up. That was very suspicious, especially for Garrett! I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just decided to go downstairs. Lindy and Delia were looking through pictures of boys at our school. "No, nope, been there, definitely not!" Lindy continued as she went through each one. "Face it, there's no one!" she exclaimed. Delia sighed and nodded. "Maybe, he's in Hawaii." I told her. She nodded glumly. Why did Garrett have to be in love with Jasmine? "So, Dels how's you and __**that Canadian boy**__?" I asked her madly. "Pretty good, but I'm thinking about breaking up with him!" she exclaimed and smiled. Wow, I thought._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Delia's POV

I didn't know Logan was so mad at that point. Maybe, that probably would've helped me find out he likes me… "So, so far all we know is that Jasmine and Garrett might get together, Logan doesn't like Delia's boyfriend, and Lindy can't find a new boy to crush on!" Bob exclaimed. "That doesn't explain a thing!" Nora shouted. "Give it a few more flashbacks." I told them and they nodded.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one? What do you think is going to happen? If I get at least 15 reviews I'll update VERY soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially I Didn't Do It!**

* * *

Lindy's POV

"Anyways, before we left for Hawaii and I texted Jasmine." Garrett explained as he started to continue.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Garrett's POV_

_G: Hey Jas!_

_J: Hey Garret! 3 Thanks for yester day ;)_

_G: Anyways, I think we should keep this a secret…_

_J: Why? Are you embarrassed?_

_G: No, of course not! I LOVE YOU! But Lindy likes me and I think it would freak out the rest of the group…_

_J: You're probably right. Anyways, about yesterday…_

_G: We will totally talk about it on the way there!_

_J: can't wait ;)_

"_Me neither Jas, me neither…" I said to myself as I walked out the door._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Logan's POV

"So, that's why you guys rarely talked there…" Delia examined. "Well, yeah… We just waited till you guys were asleep!" Jasmine exclaimed… This is going to be a long story…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short… This is just a filler… I couldn't come up with anything else… Trust me the next chapter will be a lot longer! Hopefully… Anyways if I get 25 reviews it should be up soon, but I just got back to school and I'm probably gonna get a lot of homework! Bye!**


End file.
